Gonna Give My Heart Away
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She rolled on her side, her arms stretching over wide expanses of empty space where his warm body should have been.


She rolled on her side, her arms stretching over wide expanses of empty space where his warm body should have been. Skye blinked sleepily as her eyes adjusted to the dark room, lighted only by the dim glow of a beautiful full moon. It had been a very difficult two weeks, a rather hard op demanding the best of the best from both her team and his had kept them awake for a few days. Plus Ward still didn't like hanging around Coulson or May and that didn't help matters either.

Skye tried to do everything in her power to make this as bearable as possible but she didn't have much success. Though she knew that if she needed him he'd be there even with all the discomfort their current situation had caused them. Ward was a merc now, with a huge team of his own, a team that had the kind of loyalty and respect to him no one had seen before, and Coulson was still his old self righteous ass they all knew and loved so they kept classing heads in every turn.

Then there was the fact that Skye was sleeping with Ward and that wasn't perceived well by the man that was like a father to her. They had a history and a complicated one at that but it was all in the past. After eight years they came to an understanding, Ward was right after all, she did see the reasons behind his actions. He made mistakes, a lot of them, but that didn't mean that everything was on him. Breaking out from the vicious circle of abuse is hard enough without having to do a job like theirs. He made it though, Ward was at a point in his life that he could say he was happy and Skye was at a point on hers that she didn't hold the past against him anymore.

A low melody reached her and she pulled the soft sheet around her naked body. Skye and Ward both stayed at their respective bases but they had a place just for occasions like this one, times they wanted to slip away and pretend the outside world didn't exist. There weren't many furniture but Ward had insisted on a piano. She had laughed of course and veto it but he bought it anyway. Skye was glad he did, she had no idea he was playing or that he was that good. Can you imagine her surprise when she heard him touch the keys for the first time?

It was a night like this one and once again an operation had gone wrong and he lost one of his men. Sleep didn't come easy to him as it was, it came even harder when they lost someone in the line of duty. So he'd stay up all night nursing a drink and playing, later she'd learn that the piano was the only good thing from his childhood thus why it calmed him so much. Gramsy has taught him the summers he spend with her, they were possible the only happy times he had.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Skye gathered the sheet in her hands better and made her way towards the living room. The only good thing she could find in an apartment so big and in the highest floor the skyscraper had was the view from New York's night sky in combination with the city's lights. It fell around him and covered him like a thin blanket of gold, casting shadows on his handsome face. Even so many years later Skye couldn't decide if he was an angel or a demon, so beautiful and wicked at the same time.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered coming to a stop beside him. Ward's gaze snapped up to meet hers and Skye could see the torment in his eyes, clear as the night sky. She reached out to cup his cheek and he leaned into her touch, content to just be in her presence.

"No." He said softly and pulled her to stand between his legs. His arms wrapped around her small waist tightly and he rested his head against her stomach, breathing her in as if she was a drug and he was an addict. Which wasn't too far fetched, that's how they felt to each other - destructive yet a reason to live at the same time.

Skye's hands tried to reach wherever they could, caressing him the same way he did when she was like that, with the utmost care and affection, trying to get a piece of their soul back. Because no one told them they would lose everything good inside them by doing that type of job.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked combing her fingers through his hair.

"Not really." His answer was muffled.

"What do you want then?" The question was simple yet could mean so many things. What did he want? What did both of them want? A way out of this life? A house by the beach? To get married? To have children? To pretend like the previous eight years didn't happen, that it was all a bad dream. To escape everything and everyone and just be the two of them.

"You." He said instead and picked her up placing her on the grand piano. The sheet fell away and hot skin met cool wood making Skye shiver a little. This was familiar, this was something they always did, this she could deal with. She could figure out their primal sides way easier than she could understand their messed up feelings.

Ward crushed his lips against hers and she was more than happy to let him do so, her arms already wrapping around his neck trying to get him as close to her as possible. They traveled lower, down the column of her throat and toward her breasts, peppering kisses on her hot skin as they went. He forced a small whine out of her when he took a stiff nipple between them and her fingers found their way into his hair again.

"You are so beautiful." He groaned against her soft skin, praising her like she was some kind of goddess and he just a mere mortal asking for forgiveness. In a way he did, he told her many times that she was his saving grace, the only good thing he ever had in his life. She told him that she shouldn't be, she wasn't that perfect in the past and still isn't but he wouldn't hear.

"Grant." A deep moan was torn from the back of her throat as he settled between her thighs, his mouth and fingers tracing familiar paths bringing her to new heights. "Oh god…" Her hand slammed down against the hard surface of the piano forcing the instrument to vibrate as he slipped two digits inside of her, touching all the right places. Skye couldn't hold back the scream that escaped her when her orgasm came, rolling through her body like weaves, every fiber of her being vibrating with pleasure. She had already had him three times the past few hours but she wanted more, she always wanted more of Ward.

"You taste divine." Ward murmured as he kissed his way towards her lips, his hands trailing up her breath hitched when his mouth ghosted over her sensitive flesh as he brought her closer to the edge of the piano, standing up Ward stepped between her legs as her hands reached for his already hard cock, pushing his boxer briefs down far enough to free him. They both sighed as he slipped inside her, stretching her to her limit.

"Ah! Slower!" She whined as he pulled out and trust back in hard. "I want to feel you. I want it to last." Ward not one to deny her anything slowed down just like she wished, enjoying her heat wrapped around him snuggly. Skye's legs wounded around his waist tightly forcing any space left between them gone.

"Perfect." He panted when they came up for air. "Everything about you is fucking perfect." Her nails dug into his shoulder blades almost painfully but it only made him go harder.

"Mine." Skye growled and her head fell back as another wave of pleasure washed over her. "You are all mine."

"Fuck!" He cried as he finally emptied himself inside her welcoming body, branding her in a way no other man was allowed to do.

"Do you think there's such thing as too much sex?" She asked as they came down from their high, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches. Her question made him laugh lightly and to her ears it was a glorious sound, something she didn't hear often.

"Wanna find out?" He teased as he picked her up and made his way back to their bedroom. Their joined laughter was the only thing breaking the silence and for those next hours they were truly the only two people on this earth and the outside world didn't exist.


End file.
